


Terminate Project Alice! Yeah, I Don't Think So!

by CatsWithUnicorns



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/CatsWithUnicorns
Summary: Alice finds another way to get the scarab off of Jill's chest.





	Terminate Project Alice! Yeah, I Don't Think So!

Alice looked down on Jill, though there was not much else she could do. The woman she once knew had now been turned against her and used under Umbrella's control. Alice knew there was no reasoning with her. The scarab on Jill's chest told her so.

"I need to get that off of her," Alice thought to herself, reaching out to grab the thing.

Jill paid no mind as Alice's fingertips touched upon her chest, she was far too busy distracted with scalping the woman under the Red Queens orders. Alice took this opportunity to wrap her fingers around the metallic metal and pull. Much to her dismay, the thing was not budging. It instead flashed brightly, showing the umbrella logo in Jill’s eyes once again. 

“Terminate Project Alice!” the Red Queen demanded.

Jill’s lip curled into a smirk. 

“Plan B,” Alice now thought, trying to think of something on the spot (well in mid air to be exact). 

Jill pushed her further back, putting more pressure on Alice. 

“Think, think,” she told herself, until something came to mind. “Alright, Jill, we’ll do this my way.”

Jill didn’t seem to have acknowledged the last part. 

"See how you terminate me now," Alice thought as she reached out for the scarab again. 

“What makes you think you can take it, you tried once.” Jill questioned, wondering why she was going for the device once again.

“I’m not after that,” Alice smirked as she let her fingers brush up against Jill’s breast. 

Jill glared at her before lowering her gaze to her chest.

"Thought you might like that," Alice teased.

Jill looked up as she raised her free hand to deliver a stinging backhand to Alice’s cheek, eyes flashing furiously.

"Seems I hit a nerve," Alice now frowned, getting pulled away to find herself being painfully slammed onto the icy floor.

Jill quickly straddled her, pinning her under her. Alice turned to see Rain still fighting strong in the background. 

“Good,” she thought, glad to not have to deal with the other woman as well. 

Jill delivered a good punch to her gut, getting her attention back on her. Alice gasped at the sudden assault. 

“Don’t take your eyes off me again!” Jill calmly warned her. 

Alice couldn’t help but laugh after her recovery.

“Ah, Jill, I’ve missed you so much.”

Jill cocked her head slightly, brows furrowed. Alice once again used Jill’s confusion to her advantage, raising her knee quickly and sharply between Jill’s legs. There was only a split second of recoil, but that was all she needed to take the woman and flip them both over. 

“How do you like that?” Alice asked teasingly again, pinning her hands down over her head. 

Jill glared up at her. Alice knew there was only so much time to have to seduce Jill. The woman was more powerful than she was when they first met, but Alice knew that was because of the scarab pumping its venom into her.

“I will kill you!” Jill threatened, still looking quite calm about what was unfolding

Alice shook her head. “Oh, I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.”

Jill turned to look over at Rain, seeing her companion making short work of the two men. Alice lowered her hand between Jill’s legs and gave a gentle stroke. She felt Jill move, but only by a fraction, though it was something. She’d at least got her to look at her again.

“I’m doing this for your own g.....” 

Before she could finish off her sentence, she now found herself flying through the air. As soon as she landed with a heavy thud, she turned over to see Rain now standing over Jill looking like an overprotective mother watching over her young.

“I never took you for a jealous husband,” Alice smirked as she pulled herself to her feet, wincing slightly at the pain in her arm with landing on it.

Rain snarled at her before getting ready to charge at her once again.

“I’m coming for you!” she yelled.

Alice beckoned her forwards until Luther and Leon decided to shoot at her.

“No!” she warned them as Rain turned back to finish them off.

Jill ran over to her now instead, spear pointing right at her. Alice got a few licks in again before getting slammed to the floor again, this time she was ready to go for it. Jill rained down blows, which she defended against with her left arm, while her right hand managed to make its way inside Jill’s suit to fondle her breasts.

Jill faltered slightly at the touch. "Must terminate...Alice.”

Alice looked to the scarab on Jill’s chest. It seemed to be glowing furiously. Alice knew it was desperatly fighting to keep control of its host, but if Alice kept up she may just be able to separate the two.

"Term...inate...ah..."

"Come on, Jill." Alice encouraged, still giving Jill’s breast a good fondling the best she could in the tightness of the suit.

Jill's eyes flashed the Umbrella logo once again, her orders still demanded to her.

"Kill Alice!" the Red Queen ordered. 

Alice knew it was hard to fight against Umbrella, so she gave Jill the help she needed, her free hand now between the woman's legs, giving gentle strokes.

"T...Terminate..." Jill faulted, eyes slowly closing.

Alice could now plainly see the scarabs glow growing rather dull.

"Come on now, Jill." Alice continued, giving her breast a squeeze. “Come back to me.”

Jill's eyes snapped open, her pupils widening then going back to normal. Alice knew she'd done it and quickly tore the scarab from Jill's chest, throwing it as far away as she could. The thing bounced until coming to a stop on its back, its legs working furiously before stopping altogether. Jill then collapsed on top of her shaking slightly. Alice held onto her until she finally came around.

“Jill, you alright?" Alice asked, giving her back a soothing rub.

Jill sat up after a moment, taking in her surroundings. She seemed to be a little confused over where she was. 

“How you feeling?” Alice asked, just as the woman turned to give her a stinging slap across the face again before getting to her feet.

"What was that for?" Alice asked in surprise, rubbing the reddening mark.

Jill looked down on her with a glare.

"For leaving me with her," she now nodded over in Rain's direction. "Oh, and by the way, Rain was better.”

Alice frowned as she pulled herself to her feet.

“Well at least it makes it better for me to take her down then.”

Jill smirked as she stepped aside. “Knock yourself out.”

Alice turned with a smile. “Thanks for the support,” she now sighed as she ran at Rain.


End file.
